


praise you

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, One Shot, Praise Kink, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “You looking for somethin’, ma’am?”She laughed, draping her arms over his shoulders and tilting her head so her lips were poised just over his. “Not anymore. Found it.”He nuzzled her nose with his before closing the distance for one, too short, kiss. “That so?”





	praise you

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> My contribution for Day 7 of Kinktober. Today's kink is: Praise Kink

Karen’s eyes fluttered open as Frank’s fingers trailed along her bare shoulder. His leg, bent at the knee, caged her in and kept her from rolling off the sofa. Callused fingertips moved over her neck and up her throat to brush along her jaw, gently coaxing her to turn her head towards him.

Bleary-eyed, she turned, locking her gaze with his.

She felt heavy and warm. Likely from falling asleep on him again.

“Sorry,” she said, her voice croaking from disuse and sleep.

He smiled, the one-side of his mouth crookedly pulling upward as he shook his head. “Don’t be.”

“Guess I was tired…”

“You were,” he confirmed for her, shifting a little. “Sorry, Karen… I gotta…” He trailed off. “Use the facilities.”

“What? Oh, oh my gosh…” She scooted forward immediately, allowing him room to slide both legs to the floor and stand.  He arched back, his spine popping loudly before he padded barefoot to the bathroom.

Karen’s eyes immediately went to the floor, where his boots were placed side-by-side to the left of the couch. Socks jammed into the tops.

She didn’t know why, but the sight made her warmer than even snuggling with Frank.

“You okay?” Frank asked upon his return from the ‘facilities’. She must have made for a weird picture, hugging her knees and grinning goofily at his boots on the floor.

“Yeah…” she said, smiling widely as he sat back down on the sofa, bringing one leg up and behind her, the other stretched out on the floor as he held out his arms. Evidently hoping to get in their previous position again. Lull her into sleeping against his chest.

No such luck this time.

She turned instead of leaning back, pushing up on her knees as she crawled up the length of his body. Squeezing her knees on the outside of his hips, he was forced to re-adjust himself to keep her from sliding off onto the floor.

His hands came to rest on her waist, his eyes darkening considerably when she leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. His lips twitched at the corners, a hint of a grin forming as she settled down in his lap.

Frank’s fingers tightened on her waist. “You looking for somethin’, ma’am?”

She laughed, draping her arms over his shoulders and tilting her head so her lips were poised just over his. “Not anymore. Found it.”

He nuzzled her nose with his before closing the distance for one, too short, kiss. “That so?”

She returned the kiss, lingering a bit as she rocked her hips in his lap. “Yep.”

He released her waist, fingers grazing her hips as he curled them around her, thumbs stroking her hip bones, fingers digging into the curve of her ass. He tightened his hold, tugging her slightly to get her going again, to get her canting her hips over him.  _ Feeling _ him.

His breath caught in his throat as she took what he gave her and ran with it, her hips rocking over his body as he grew stiff and hard, insistently poking her through the sweatpants he was wearing.

“You’re sure?” he whispered, the words so muted that they barely reached her ears. She reached down between them, into the waistband of his pants, to wrap around the hot length of him, to move her fist up and down his aching flesh and prove to him that yes, she was sure.

He reached down to stop her, to still her hand. He didn’t tug her hand out of his pants, or even from around his cock, but when he stopped her, she stopped.

His other hand crept down between them, reaching her waistband and sliding inside. He found her panties, tucking inside those as well, she gasped when his fingers reached the curls between her legs.

Two fingers pressed on, finding her clit and circling it a few times. She cried out, rocking her hips against his hand as he rolled around the tiny nub.

“Frank…” she whispered, hearing his breath catch in his throat at the sound before he hummed, nuzzling against her throat.

“That’s it,” he whispered, voice hoarse as he let his fingers slide back further still. He bent them, crooking them up into her body as she rocked against his hand. His palm centered over her clit and when he moved, rocking back on the heel of his hand, it rolled over the most sensitive part of her, eliciting gasps and moans from her.

His fingers slid perfectly inside her, and when he crooked them, he hit just the right spot.

So, with every movement, he was pleasuring her, and with every gasp that escaped her lips, he twitched in her hand.

Karen wouldn’t dare tell him yet, it wasn’t the right time, but she loved him like this.

“Yes, sweetheart...  _ there _ ? Right there?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she gasped, nearly sobbing with the sensation as she rubbed herself wantonly against his palm. “Fuck… Frank… you feel so good…”

His eyelids fluttered at the last word.  _ Good _ .

So she repeated it. “ _ So _ good…” Her thumb moved over the head of his cock, catching the fluid beading there and smearing it around. Karen squeezed him, feeling him pulse in her hand. “So fucking good, Frank…”

His teeth nipped at her throat.“Tell me…” he groaned. “Tell me how good.”

She slid her hand up his rock hard length, hard enough to hammer nails, he was trembling. “No one has ever made me feel like this.”

“No one?” he repeated, and she could just see him preening a little. “No one?”

“No one,” she assured him. He crooked his fingers and started moving his wrist, instead of her riding his hand, he was fucking her with it.

The wet sounds were muffled by clothing, but she knew how wet she was. “Never get this wet for anyone else.”

“Damn straight…” he grunted, sucking a mark on her throat as her hand began to move in his pants, speeding up her fist as she slid it up and down his entire cock, swirling her thumb over the tip as he groaned openly. “Oh fuck, Karen, that feels good.”

She couldn’t really answer him, couldn’t do more than gasp for air and squirm in his hand as he sped up, fucking her with feeling now.

“Oh fuck, I want you… Frank… I want you…”

Pulling her hand out of his pants, he teased her. “Gonna need to stop that, then…” He brought her hand up to her mouth, and watched as she licked his precum from her fingers.

He pulled her close, and she let her head drop to his shoulder, her body clenching around his fingers as he coaxed her ever closer to release. “You know what I want, sweetheart. Lemme have it, please?”

He almost sounded desperate. “Please, baby, come for me…”

Karen knew she would. Could feel it right there, almost there…

She was clenching him so tightly at the end that waiting almost hurt. She cried out his name as her muscles began to flutter violently. His fingers drawing out what would have been rushed and hurried, into a long, slow, feeling that made her tear up when he finally pulled his fingers out.

Her body was shaking with aftershocks as she pushed up on her knees so he could yank down her yoga pants and underwear.  She left them wrapped around one leg as she reached for the drawstring on his pants, undoing it and waiting for him to push them down around his thighs.

His cock was hard and dark. Wet at the tip as she reached for him, pushing him into place and sinking down fast.

He grunted. The sound guttural and harsh in the quiet of her apartment.

“Frank…” she whimpered, the stretch of him felt so  _ right _ as she bounced on his lap, giving into the drag and pull of him inside her until he was holding her fast and close, a warm wet sensation flooding her inside as his hips bucked up into her, his teeth sinking into her shoulder,muffling his cry.

She kissed his lips. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she slid her tongue into his mouth. He gasped for breath towards the end of the kiss. “Karen…” he murmured, fingers dragging over her thighs as he glanced down to where they were joined. “You alright?” he asked, smiling weakly as she kissed him again.

“Mmhmm. So right. So good. Everything’s…” she trailed off, watching his face as she spoke. “Everything’s perfect.”

He looked at her, gazed up at her longingly before biting his bottom lip hard and tugging her back down for another kiss.


End file.
